Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Europe
This is a timeline of various political, legal, military, social, economic and environmental events that have occurred in Southern Europe (an areas including Portugal, Spain, Italy, Greece, Slovenia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Albania, Serbia, Kosovo, Montenegro, North Macedonia and Croatia) that are relevant to libertarian socialism. Southern Europe is likely the area of the world where libertarian socialism is the most popular. Pre-1000 * 3000BCE: The Minoan Crete Civilization is formed and holds a large, functioning mutualist economy. It is also the first modern civilization in Europe and held the largest cities in the world. * 594BCE: The Athenian Polis is formed, one of the most widely known attempts at direct democracy and environmental protection. 1800s * 1878: Giovanni Passannante attempts to assassinate King Umberto I of Italy with a dagger. * 1893: Santiago Salvador throws two Orsini bombs into a Barcelona theatre, killing some twenty people and injuring scores of others. * 1896: Dimitris Matsalis, an anarchist shoemaker, attacks banker Dionysios Fragkopoulos and merchant Andreas Kollas with a knife. Fragkopoulos is killed on the spot; Kollas is seriously wounded. * 1897: Pietro Acciarito tries to stab King Umberto of Italy. * 1897: Michele Angiolillo shoots dead Spanish Prime Minister Antonio Cánovas del Castillo at a thermal bath resort, seeking vengeance for the imprisonment and torture of alleged revolutionaries at the Montjuïc fortress. 1900s * 1900: Gaetano Bresci shoots dead King Umberto, in revenge for the Bava-Beccaris massacre in Milan in 1898. * 1906: Mateu Morral tries to kill King Alfonso XIII of Spain and Princess Victoria Eugenie of Battenberg after their wedding by throwing a bomb into the wedding procession following the ceremony. The monarchs are unhurt, but some bystanders and horses are killed. * 1908: Manuel Buíça and Alfredo Costa shoot to death King Carlos I of Portugal and his son, Crown Prince Luis Filipe, respectively, in the Lisbon Regicide. 1910s * 1912: Manuel Pardiñas shoots Spanish Prime Minister José Canalejas dead in front of a Madrid bookstore. * 1913: Alexandros Schinas shoots dead King George I of Greece while the monarch is on a walk near the White Tower of Thessaloniki. * 1919: The Bienno Rosso begins. 1920s * 1921: The Arditi Del Popolo is founded to combat the growing influence of fascists across Italy. * 1921: Three anarchists on a motorcycle shoot dead Spanish Prime Minister Eduardo Dato Iradier in Puerta de Alcalá, Madrid. * 1926: 15-year old anarchist Anteo Zamboni attempts to assassinated Mussolini and fails, being hung in public. 1930s * 1936: The Spanish Civil War begins, leading to the CNT-FAI and Spanish working class and peasants organizing the anarcho-syndicalist Spanish Revolution. 1960s * 1961: SS Santa Maria Incident. 1970s * 1971: Quarto Oggiaro occupation. * 1973: The Athens Polytechnic Uprising occurs, leading to the fall of Greece's fascist military dictatorship and the creation of a social democracy. * 1973: ITT's headquarters in Rome, Italy are bombed in retaliation for ITT's role in the military coup in Chile. * 1974: The Carnation Revolution begins in Portugal, leading to the fall of the fascist military dictatorship and creation of a progressive democracy, the end of the last European colonial empire (as the colonies of Mozambique, Timor-Leste, Sao Tome and Principe, Equatorial Guinea are all granted independence) and the formation of hundreds of workers' councils. * 1975: The Second Spanish Revolution begins, as the fascist military dictatorship is destroyed, a progressive social democracy is created and hundreds of workers' councils are formed. 2000s * 2000: The Ca Favale ecovillage is created. * 2001: The Battle of Genoa occurs. * 2003: The insurrectionist group 'Revolutionary Struggle' is founded in Greece. * 2006: Rog in Ljubljana, Slovenia is squatted and converted into a social center. * 2008: Greek Insurrection 2010s * 2012: The 15N or Indignados movement begins in Spain. * 2014: The Gamonal Uprising occurs in Burgos, Spain as the working class tries to stop gentrification in their neighbourhoods. * 2014: The Battle for Can Vies occurs in Barcelona, Spain as people try to stop the eviction of a famous squat. * 2015: The Dita detergent factory in Tulsa, Bosnia and Herzegovina is placed under workers' control. See Also * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in North America * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Central America * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in the Caribbean * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in South America * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Northern Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Northern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Middle Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southeast Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Oceania Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Libertarian Socialism Category:Southern Europe Category:Europe Category:Timelines